Lost Love
by Ying-Fa1
Summary: **Ch. 6 up!** Sora becoming the new DigiDestined must go on a quest with the other DD's to find her crest... Little does she know the trouble that brews up and a love that can't be lost...
1. The Wrong Impression

**Hello! This is my 3rd fic and my 1st Digimon fic!!! Please read and review!!! I hope you really like this fic! Also just for some extra notes:   
  
Tai, Matt, Mimi, and Sora are 17 er somewhere around there; Gennai is his younger self; Joe is in college so he's probably around 18 or 19; the Second DigiDestines are not in this fic.. sorry!   
  
One last note, I do not any of these characters!!!   
  
  


Lost Love by Ying-Fa   
Chapter 1 - The Wrong Impression

**   
  
  
"To your left!" Gennai yelled through the computerized attacks.   
  
Sora dodged to her right side and shot a beam at the Digimon. The Digimon reflected it sending it back towards Sora. Sora flew back but was soon stopped by a sheild.   
  
Sora stepped back a bit as the sheild weakened around her. Gennai gritted his teeth as if this were the real thing. Sora could feel the heat from her reflected attack. She let the sheild go as the attack hit her.   
  
"Sora!" Gennai yelled as the smoke cleared.   
  
There standing in her position was Sora. A light red glow surrounded her as she transported from her place and behind the Digimon to only shoot an attack that sent the Digimon to dissolve. The light red glow that surrounded her was now gone as she sighed.   
  
She fell to the ground in a sitting position. Gennai smiled as he walked up to Sora.   
  
The hologram of their surrounding dissapeared.   
  
"Digimon destroyed." A voice replied as Gennai turned off the computerized battle. Soon everything was back to normal and Sora was now surrounded by grass and such.   
  
The computerized battle had taken place in their backyard. A 2 acre backyard to be exact.   
  
Gennai smiled, "Good job Sora." Sora stood up and nodded. "Well, our training session is over so you can get ready for tonight.   
  
Sora nodded once more as a small smile krept her face. She left Gennai alone.   
  
"The time is near." He stated as Sora was out of sight.   
  
  
  
Sora was now dressed in a pair of khaki shorts with a light blue sweater, with sleeves that hid her hands.   
  
She frowned at Gennai, "Are you sure it's safe? I mean going to the Real World..." Sora's voice trailed off as she awaited for Gennai's answer.   
  
"Of course it is, after all you'll be trasported to the attic - not to mention to a concert. It's crowded there, it's not like anyone will be suspicious of your presence. Plus, no one will see you."   
  
Sora nodded as she gave Gennai a hug. "Thanks."   
  
Gennai returned the hug, "No problem. After all, you need a break from your training here in the Digital World."   
  
Sora smiled as the hug ended. "Yeah. Bye, I'll be back soon."   
  
Gennai nodded as he stepped back away from Sora. Sora closed her eyes as a light glow appeared around her. She then dissapeared from the Digital World and into the Real World.   
  
  
  
As Sora opened her eyes, there she was. The concert that Gennai kept talking about. Sora pulled out a picture from her pocket and compared it to the acutal place.   
  
"Perfect." She stated as she made her way to a small place of which a person like herself could sit at.   
  
The place looked exactly the way the picture did. As she looked around, there were large masses of people danceing to the music.   
  
"The Teenage Wolves." She whispered as her eyes curiously looked at the band.   
  
A blonde haired boy was center stage holding an electric guitar and singing. A couple of feet behind him were more of his band members. Sora smiled as she brought her knees to her chest.   
  
She had trasported herself near the end of a song. A new song started up. It was more of a slow song as people began to sway back and forth. It was rare for Matt to decide to sing a slow song, but this was a concert.. he should at least have one slow song.   
  
Matt was still singing as he walked across the stage to touch some fan hands that stuck out. Some girls went wild as he touched their hands. He stood up as his eyes scanned the area to see what kind of fans were at his concert. Girls, some parents, and more girls.   
  
As he scannned the area, his eyes caught a glimpse of a girl sitting near the attic.   
  
Sora was looking around as she couldn't believe that she was in the Real World. Sure she was here before, but it's been around 5 - 10 years. The concert was taken in a pretty small place. It seemed it was taken in some sort of club that was 4 times bigger that the usual club that was planned here in Japan.   
  
As she brought her attention back to the stage, her eyes suddenly locked with a pair of azure eyes. She blinked a couple of times at the eyes. They seemed so cold and mean yet warm and caring. This thought brought shivers up her back as she continued to gaze at the eyes.   
  
Matt smiled at her as he turned his attention else where. Some of the girls screamed as he smiled. Sora kept her eyes on the blonde boy wondering if he had seen her. Surely he would've seen her. Their eyes had locked...   
  
  
  
Soon everyone left indicating that the concert had ended. Sora made her way once more to the back side of the attic as she stetched out. She then turned back to the stage to see Matt flirting with another girl. She had blonde hair too about matching Matt's hair. She seemed to be caught up with her looks as Sora looked at the couple. The girl was wearing a tight mini skirt and a tube top that were both pink.   
  
Sora bit her bottom lip. _How can she stand that outfit, never less how can she walk in those heels..._ Her thoughts were stopped short as a voice was heard.   
  
"Hey Matt, you're bro's on the phone!" Someone yelled.   
  
Probably the janitor Sora thought as both Matt and the girl were a bit too close to each other.   
  
Matt's face turned annoyed. "Just tell T.K. that I'm a bit busy!" He yelled in frustration. Sora's eyes widened.   
  
"He's so mean." She whispered as the two couples were on the verge of kissing. Sora sighed. "Huh, I doubt he's one of the DigiDestines." She stated a bit coldly as she folded her arms. She then dissapeared to the Digital World.   
  
  
  
Sora suddenly appeared in her living room at the exact same place of were she left Gennai. She unfolded her arms as she saw Gennai in the livng room sipping some tea.   
  
"The concert was all right." She said flatly as she began to walk up to her room. Gennai noticed her tone of voice.   
  
"Are you all right?" He asked as Sora reached the second floor of their house. Sora turned around and leaned against the wooden rail.   
  
"I'm fine, it's just that the lead singer at the concert shoved his brother over for a girl." Gennai nodded in understandment. Sora smiled at him as she began to walk off to her room.   
  
"Oh, Sora! Remember, the DigiDestines are coming tommorrow!" He yelled hoping Sora heard his news.   
  
Before Sora could close her door she yelled back at him, "I know!"   
  
  
  
Soon the next day came as Matt picked up his phone.   
  
"Hello?" He asked a bit tired and annoyed at the same time. It was around 6 at night and he didn't want to be disturbed.   
  
"Matt, you need to come over now!" The voice yelled in urgentcy.   
  
"Huh? Izzy?" Matt asked as he stepped out of his bed.   
  
"Yes, I just recieved a letter from Gennai and.. Oh just come over already." He said a bit impatiently.   
  
Matt noticed his impatience. "Oh, alright.. just let me get dressed. Bye." He hung up the cordless phone as he rolled his eyes and begun to get dressed. He had stayed up all last night because of his concert. His concert had ended at 12 at night, but he didn't come home till 1 in the afternoon because of Mimi.   
  
  
  
Tai, Kari, T.K, and Joe were already in Izzy's room. "That must've of been Matt right?" Tai asked with a smirk on his face.   
  
Izzy sighed.   
  
Tai then turned to T.K., "I don't get it, you and Matt live under the same roof so how come Matt isn't with you?"   
  
T.K. smiled, "We may live under the same roof, but that doens't mean we live in the same world."   
  
Izzy inturrupted their little chat as Kari and Joe snickered at T.K.'s remark.   
  
"Well, Mimi's already in the digital world. She couldn't make it because she had to run an errand on the other side of town."   
  
The rest nodded as Izzy decided tp open his e-mail, knowing Matt would make it on the nick of time.   
  
  
  
Matt busted through Izzy's door as Izzy clicked on the e-mail. The others turned around to see who it was except Izzy. It was Matt on the nick of time as usual.   
  
Matt was just about to say something when a bright light came through the computer.   
  
"Here we go!" Izzy yelled as the light got brighter.   
  
Soon, the light faded to reveal an empty room.   
  
**~**   
  
**You like?? Please don't be hard on me.. this is only my very first Digimon fic that's a Sorato... yes a Sorato. I know that kinda sucks, but... oh well. Some day I'll write a Taiora for all the Taiora fans out there! Ja, and please review! Next chapter is gonna be up soon!**


	2. Known

**Wow, only 2 peeps reviewed! Well, that's not going to stop me!! Thank you very much Enchantress and ThatGirl! You 2 are awesome!! Hehehe, I'm glad you like ch. 1 so far. And another note, all the DigiDestines look the same after 4 years of when they realized they were the DigiDestines. You know the time when the 2nd group of DigiDestines come in.   
  
  


Lost Love by Ying-Fa   
Chapter 2 - Known

**   
  
  
Gennai was patiently sitting on the couch as Mimi sat directly in front of him on the other side of the living room. Both were talking when a bright light entered the living room.   
  
Gennai ended their conversation, "Looks like they're here."   
  
With those words said, the light faded only to reveal a pile of DigiDestines.   
  
Izzy was on the bottom with Matt on top. Matt got up first seeing that he was on top of the pile. He turned his head to the giggling he heard. It was Mimi.   
  
Matt walked up to Mimi and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. The others brought themselves up to see Matt and Mimi flirting.   
  
  
  
Moments later, Gennai had to break there little intimate moment, "Ahem."   
  
Gennai cleared his throat as Matt pulled away from Mimi's lips. The other group of DigiDestines giggled as they sat down on the couches provided. Matt just glared at the others as Gennai stood up.   
  
"I would like you to meet someone.. but before you meet her, she also happens to be one of the DigiDesntines." Everyone perked their ears up. Gennai noticed.   
  
"Now everyone, I would like you to meet..." He paused for a moment as a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows and walked up next to Gennai. The figure took off her hood to reveal a girl with auburn red hair and crimson eyes.   
  
"Sora." Gennai finished his sentence.   
  
"You!" Were the words that escaped from Matt's lips causing the rest of the group, including Gennai turned to Matt.   
  
"Is there something wrong Mr. Ishda?" Gennai asked concerned.   
  
"That girl, I know her."   
  
Sora froze as she heard a familiar voice. She gulped a bit as she felt pairs of eyes now staring at her. Sora turned her head to face the jerk she met last night.   
  
Silence broke through out the room.   
  
  
  
T.K. was the first to speak, "Y-you know her Matt?" He chocked out as the others were a bit startled.   
  
Matt stood up, "Yeah, she was the one at my concert last night."   
  
His eyes pierced into Sora causing her to look down at the ground. Gennai frowned as he remembered what Sora said about the concert last night.   
  
Gennai turned to Sora then to Matt, "Um Matt, do you happen to be the lead singer of that band?"   
  
Matt nodded as Sora gulped. Sora knew Gennai had remembered their little conversation yesterday after the concert.   
  
"Well, that's good, at least you know each other. I'll be explaining everything as Sora gets your crests." With that Sora disappeared. The others gasped.   
  
Gennai sighed and looked at Matt, "Sit."   
  
Matt obediently sat down as he looked up at Gennai. _So, her name's Sora._   
  
"About the concert, never mind that. For now, I need to explain a couple of things to you." The others nodded as Gennai began his speech.   
  
"You are all here to help the new DigiDestined to find her crest - the crest of love. Now, she does have magical powers.. that explains her zapping out of here. But one thing you must remember is that she can't use her powers here in this house."   
  
Izzy interrupted him, "But if she can't use it, then how did she disappear?"   
  
Gennai turned to Izzy, "Good question."   
  
He then turned to the others, "You see, there is a magical field that prevents Sora from using her powers in this house. But, I had turned off that field for today since the DigiDestines were to come today... you wouldn't of been able to be transported here if that field was on because Sora was helping with the transportation here from Izzy's e-mail."   
  
The rest nodded in understandment.   
  
"She can still use her powers to transport outside and into the house, but most likely she'll end up somewhere else - not were she desired to be transported if the field is on. Now to move on, you will start your quest next week. For this week, you will stay here to rest."   
  
As soon as he finished his last sentence, Sora appeared next to Gennai once again with something held in her hand. Sora slowly opened her hand as the small crests began to glow and slowly float to their original owner.   
  
Gennai spoke as soon as everyone placed their crest around their neck. "Any questions?"   
  
Joe spoke up, "Where's are our digimon?"   
  
"They..." Gemini paused for a moment, then continued on. "They aren't here. Their data was deleted during the war that was fought here 2 years ago." Gennai looked at Sora.   
  
Sora bit her bottom lip. She had known each and every one of the DigiDestines' Digimon. They meant the world to her... she even met her own Digimon, Biyomon. She had missed them so much. She never cried, but Gennai knew that Sora had cried herself to sleep the night she found out about the Digimon.   
  
T.K. took off his hat and held it to his heart. "Patamon." He stated as he looked to the ground.   
  
Mimi began to cry as Matt comforted his girlfriend. Kari eyes watered as the others tried to hold back their tears   
  
Sora sighed as Gennai began to talk once more, "Sora, will show you to your rooms."   
  
With that Sora began to walk upstairs as the others got up and began to follow her.   
  
Gennai still stood in the living room and whispered, "Don't worry, one day they will come back."   
  
  
  
Sora and the rest reached upstairs. Mimi had stopped her sobbing as Sora pointed to a room then at Mimi. Mimi sighed as she tried to calm her tears down.   
  
She kissed Matt on the lips as she left for her room.   
  
Sora did the same the same for the others as they too went into their rooms. Soon, it was only Matt and Sora left.   
  
Matt frowned, "You don't talk?" He asked as Sora stopped in front of his room. Matt, didn't get an answer. Instead Sora went off to her room.   
  
"Whatever." He stated as he rolled his eyes. "Guess she doesn't talk." Matt turned to his room.   
  
"Wow." Matt was in aw. His room was big with a huge bed near the corner. There was a window in front of his bed and next to the window was a dresser. Near off to the other side was a walk in closet.   
  
"Nice." Matt stated as he jumped onto his bed.   
  
  
  
Gennai walked up to the rooms and knocked on each door, "Dinner's almost ready." With those words, the boys ran out of their room and into the dining room.   
  
Sora opened her door then slowly closed it as she sighed a bit.   
  
Gennai frowned. "What's wrong Sora?"   
  
Sora looked up at Gennai, "Well, it's just that.. it's just, how can Matt be the holder of friendship.. never less how can he be a DigiDestined? He was so mean last night."   
  
Gennai smiled at Sora, "Well, Matt has two sides to him. When he was here in the Digital World, he didn't like to show his feelings rather he liked to keep them bottled up. Though, he did start to show his emotions, but I guess when he left the Digital World, he went cold once more."   
  
Sora nodded, "And in order for him to open up, he would need someone special - like that girl, Mimi?"   
  
Gennai nodded, "Yes, but it doesn't seem she's that someone special.. he still keeps his feelings bottled up."   
  
Sora laughed, "Whatever you say dad, whatever you say."   
  
Gennai kissed Sora on her head as Sora ran off to the dining table downstairs. Gennai then looked to his left.   
  
The girls were still in their room, "Hey Mimi and Kari. Dinner is going to be served downstairs.   
  
Both yelled back, "Ok! We'll be out soon!" Gennai shrugged his shoulders as he went downstairs to prepare dinner.   
  
  
  
Sora and the others were already sitting down on the dining table. Tai began to complain.   
  
"Man, when is Mimi and Kari gonna get down here?"   
  
T.K. nodded, "Yeah, I'm starving!"   
  
The others began to complain, growing impatient of the other 2 girls.   
  
"They'll be down soon enough." Sora stated as her voice pierced through the complaints.   
  
Sora was sitting near the other side of the table away from the boys. It suddenly turned quiet. Sora had actually spoken. Her voice was strong but not to strong were it had resented a male voice. The others seemed to stare at her for a moment.   
  
Tai cleared his voice, "Uh, so Joe? You like college?" He asked changing the subject. The others began to talk about college as a smile crept upon Sora's face.   
  
Sora wasn't really looking at anyone, rather she was staring at her plate. Matt noticing Sora's smile, smiled a bit.   
  
i>So, she does talk... and look at her smile... Matt suddenly realized what he was thinking. He shook his head a bit as he received a kiss on his cheak from behind.   
  
"Mimi?" He asked as he turned around to face Mimi.   
  
"Hey!" Kari stated as she walked up to her chair next to Sora.   
  
Mimi sat in front of Sora with Matt siting next to Mimi. Next to Kari was T.K. and next to T.K. was Tai. Next to Matt was Joe and at the end of the table was were Gennai would sit.   
  
Soon Gennai came out with food as the others began to feast. Chicken, corn, and more! It seemed more of a Thanksgiving feast.   
  
They began eat hungrily, all except Gennai and Sora.   
  
Gennai stood up as the food was already served, "I'll be leaving for tonight." The others stopped eating.   
  
"But I'll be back tomorrow, early morning... or so I'll try." Gennai turned to Sora, "Sora will take my place. Bye... and if anything should happen, Sora knows what to do."   
  
And with that Gennai left the dining table as Sora and the others waved bye to him. Soon, the others began to eat once more. Sora nodded her head in disbelief at the other DigiDestines as she was barely eating.   
  
She began to play with her food as the others noticed.   
  
Joe was the first to speak up. "Hey um.. Sora?" Sora looked up at him.   
  
"Why aren't you eating? You should eat you know." The medical part of Joe took over.   
  
Sora thought for a moment, "I'm not hungry." Joe nodded as he began to eat once more.   
  
Mimi was looking at Joe as he had asked that question. Sora looked at Mimi then at Joe. Sora smiled as she went back to her food.   
  
Soon, everyone was done eating and Sora began to pick up the plates. "Here, let me help you!" Kari said as she too began to pick up some plates.   
  
Sora smiled at Kari, "Thanks Kari." Kari smiled. Soon, the others had wanted to help seeing how much dishes there were to be done, that is all except Matt. Matt just sat in the living room staring at nothing.   
  
Sora noticed as she turned to Mimi, "Hey uh Mimi?"   
  
"Yeah?" She asked as she placed a couple of dishes in a cupboard. Only the two were left in the kitchen as the others went off to their rooms.   
  
"Why doesn't Matt help?" Sora asked.   
  
Mimi smiled a bit nervous, "Well, I really have no clue why. He's just like that." Mimi sighed a bit.   
  
Sora noticed, "Mimi, is everything all right?"   
  
"Yeah, it's just that I'm beginning to think Matt's going to break up with me soon. Plus, I think I'm loosing intreast in him..." Mimi said a bit sadden.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Sora said in sympathy.   
  
Mimi looked at Sora. _Hm.. she must be a good friend. She's sorry for me when she didn't do anything._ Mimi smiled, "There's nothing to be sorry about Sora!" Mimi said cheerfully as her sadness faded.   
  
Sora smiled. "Yeah, thanks for your help Mimi." With that, Mimi smiled and nodded.   
  
Sora was now left by herself as she looked back into the living room to see if Matt had left with Mimi. _No sign of Matt.. he probably went off with Mimi._   
  
  
  
As Sora switched off the kitchen lights, she looked outside to were the stars hung high. The moon and the stars were the only light that provided light for Sora as she walked out of the kitchen.   
  
As she looked outside, there she had spotted Matt looking at the stars. Sora smiled softly as she walked up to her room.   
  
_Maybe he isn't so bad after all..._   
  
**~**   
  
**I'm glad some people like this so far.. and if you're one of them please review!!!!**


	3. Surprise, Surprise...

**MERRY CHRISTMAS OR WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE!!! Hehehe, anyways thank you all for the reviews!!! *hugs all the reviews* I love you all!!! Well, I'm really happy that all of you like my fic so far! I personally wasn't sure if anybody would like it! XD Oh, one more thing.. I DO NOT own Digimon!!!   
  
  


Lost Love by Ying-Fa   
Chapter 2 - Surprise, Surprise...

**   
  
  
Soon, morning came as Sora got up still half asleep. She looked at her alarm clock and noticed it was already 9 o'clock. She sighed as she stepped out of her room and to the bathroom. Today, the field was alarmed to turn back on at 10:00 am since it took the field a while to recharge fully since it was turned off for about a day. So in other words, Sora could use her powers...   
  
As Sora neared the bathroom, Tai fell in line behind her.   
  
"Is Kari still in there?" He asked Sora as he yearned to use the bathroom.   
  
Sora nodded and leaned against the wall.   
  
Izzy had too woken up with Joe following him, "There's another bathroom down the hallway that Matt had told us about yesterday, we'll be at that bathroom." Izzy commented as Joe nodded his head.   
  
Sora and Tai nodded. Soon, both were left alone again. Tai became impatient and bagged on the door.   
  
"Come on Kari! There are people out here that need to use the restroom!" He yelled impatiently as the door swung open.   
  
"Ok!" Kari yelled as she stepped out of the bathroom as Tai entered.   
  
"Hey!" Sora yelled. "I was here first!"   
  
Tai turned his head to Sora, "Oh well. First come first serve."   
  
He had almost shut the door when he was suddenly transported outside.   
  
**SPLASH!**   
  
Tai was transported about 10 feet from the pool where Matt and Mimi were making out.   
  
They had soon stopped making out as Mimi got up from the pool with the help of Matt that had made his way out of the pool first as they saw Tai hanging in mid-air.   
  
Matt whispered once more in Mimi's ear as Mimi nodded and she giggled a bit.   
  
"Hey Tai!" Matt yelled. "Taking a bath?"   
  
Tai growled a bit towards Matt as he glared at his friend.   
  
Both Matt and Mimi then disapeard.   
  
  
  
Sora had locked the bathroom door, then walked to the nearby window. She looked outside the window only to see Tai in the middle of the pool trying to swim towards the side. Sora sighed at him as she grabbed a towel and transported herself out of the bathroom and near the pool.   
  
  
  
Tai had finally reached the side of the pool. As he pulled up, a towel was in front of him. He looked up to see Sora smiling. Tai couldn't help but smile. As he took the towel, he stood up now eye to eye with Sora.   
  
Sora spoke first, "Um.. I'm sorry Tai, it's just that you well.."   
  
She was cut off by Tai, "It's ok, I guess I did deserve that.. but, how did you do that if the field was on?" He questioned as he begun to dry himself.   
  
"Well, since Gennai had turned off the field all day yesterday and he isn't here... the field has some sort of alarm to charge up at 10:00 am. And besides, since it was off all day yesterday, in a way it's recharging." Tai nodded as he and Sora began to walk inside.   
  
As they walked inside, they heard a slight moan. They both turned there head to see Matt and Mimi making out.   
  
Sora looked at Tai and whispered, "They need to get a room... and I thought Matt was going to break up with Mimi. Not to mention.. Mimi's loosing intreast in him..." Tai folded his arms and whispered back.   
  
"Well, usually if Matt is going to break up with another girl.. he often leads them to think that their relationship won't end - in other words he makes out with them. But I didn't know Mimi wasn't inteasted in Matt anymore."   
  
Sora stiffened a bit, "Uh well.. um... never mind that."   
  
Tai shrugged it off as Sora snickered at Tai's soon reaction to them making out.   
  
Tai begun to yell, "Hey! You 2 need a room!"   
  
They both stopped making out as they faced a soaked Tai and Sora who was looking at the two a bit surprised at them.. especially at Mimi. Mimi noticed Sora's face and reluctantly pulled back away from Matt remembering their conversation last night.   
  
Sora smiled as she begun to look at the ground.   
  
"Come on Tai." Sora pulled his arm. "Let's go."   
  
Soon, Matt and Mimi were left alone. Matt was just about to pull Mimi into another kiss when Mimi stopped him. She placed her index finger on Matt's lips.   
  
"Look Matt, I'm sorry but I know you're going to break up with me afterwards so.." Her voice trailed off.   
  
Matt took over, "So you want to end this relationship.. fine with me, after all, I guess it was coming to an end anyway. Plus, you were right.. I was going to break up with you after all of this." Mimi frowned at Matt's last sentence and looked at Matt. Matt looked back at her. But she smiled a bit. He was trying to hard to let out his emotions with out hurting her...   
  
"Thanks." She whispered. _At least it wasn't as so bad as what he did with the other girls, plus Joe's free..._   
  
With that both walked inside a bit far from each other.   
  
  
  
Breakfast was already served and Gennai wasn't back yet. The dishes were cleaned and everyone was chatting.   
  
"I don't get it, Gennai isn't back yet." She said to Tai who had been walking with her around the place.   
  
"Aw, don't worry about it Sora. I bet he's on his way right now."   
  
Sora smiled. "Yeah, he probably is."   
  
Tai smiled.   
  
  
  
As they neared the living room, the others were discussing Mimi's and Matt break up. Matt was sitting off to the side with no one talking to himself. He seemed to be thinking about something, but what? Sora thought as Tai and Sora neared the group.   
  
Tai joined in their chat as Sora looked at her clock. It was already past 10 and Gennai didn't come back yet.   
  
"Come on father." She stated a bit worried. Sora sighed, "Hey guys? I'll be right back." The others nodded as they continued on with their conversation.   
  
Sora had went upstairs to get the cell phone of which Gennai had given her to contact him with. She was just about to call him when there was a sudden boom and a shaking of the house.   
  
  
  
Everyone had stopped talking as they stood up. Even that little rumble had snapped Matt out of his thoughts.   
  
"What was that?" Tai asked no one in particular as it remained quit.   
  
  
  
Sora ran out of her room. She had stuffed the cell phone in her pocket as she stepped out of the door way. In front of her stood a 4 story tall Digimon with a small evil smile. Sora's eyes went big as it aimed an attack at her.   
  
Sora yelled as she was flown back to the rails of the stairs.   
  
"Sora!" the DigiDestines yelled as they saw Sora hitting the side of the rail. Another attack was fired at Sora as she dodged out of the way.   
  
The rails of the stairs broke causing then to crash near the living room. Everyone stepped back away from the fight unknown what to do.   
  
Soon enough, Sora was hanging off the side of the second floor of where the rails were blown off. She was holding on for her dear life. Izzy had to react.   
  
"Sora! Can you use your powers?"   
  
Sora yelled back, "No! You need to contact Gennai!" Sora then remembered the cell phone that laid in her pocket. "Here!" She yelled as she threw Izzy the phone.   
  
Izzy caught it as he awaited for Sora's instructions. Sora had brought herself up as the Digimon was trying to get out a tangle of ropes that Sora had placed to stop him momentarily. Sora stood on the edge.   
  
"Call Gennai by pressing the star button in the corner. Go to the kitchen with the girls and everyone else. There, when Gennai picks up the phone and tell him what's happening." Sora looked behind her. The Digimon was making his way out of the vine of ropes.   
  
She turned back around at the sound of Tai yelling something, "No! I'm staying right here!"   
  
Matt jumped in, "So will I!"   
  
The others had already gone to the kitchen to contact Gennai while the two stayed behind wanting to help Sora.   
  
Sora looked at them worriedly, "You can't you'll get.."   
  
She was cut off by Matt, "Sora! Behind you!"   
  
Sora turned around to face a deadly blast. Sora flew back as both teens eyes went wide. Matt reacted first as he ran to the right to catch Sora.   
  
He looked ahead of him as he ran. There, was the couch.. he had no time to run around it. Instead, he jumped over it just as he caught Sora. He fell, but held Sora in his arms making sure she didn't get hurt. As he fell to the ground, a broken lamp had slit his arm on the right causing him to grit his teeth in pain.   
  
"Matt!" Tai yelled as he hoped Sora and Matt were all right.   
  
Matt slowly stood up with Sora still in his arms. Sora opened her eyes to face a pair of azure eyes.   
  
"Matt?" She coughed.   
  
"Shh. Don't' talk." Matt whispered. Sora wasn't covered with as many cuts and bruises Matt had expected her to be in. Rather she just seemed to be weakened by the blast.   
  
Tai was just about to help Matt when he realized that Matt was acting different. He wasn't his usual cold self... Tai's thoughts were interrupted by a spark of light that went through the living room as a faint yell was heard.   
  
"Got it!"   
  
"Izzy.." Sora coughed as she tried to get out of Matt's arms. "Matt, put me down..."   
  
"No, you're too weak to use your powers!"   
  
Sora argued with him, "No, I need to or else he'll destroy this house and possibly us. Plus, we don't have our digimon!"   
  
Matt hesitated a bit as he let Sora down. Tai ran up to them as Sora walked up to the Digimon.   
  
"Hey, what happened?" Tai's asked a bit confused of Matt's actions.   
  
Matt watched the Digimon approach the girl, "Sora's going to use her powers."   
  
Tai was just about to comment about Matt's decision to put down the girl, but he knew Sora would be able to defeat him.   
  
"She'll beat him." Tai said as he clenched his fists hoping what he said would be true.   
  
Sora was building up an attack as a red ball of light began to form in her hands. The Digimon smiled at his chance to attack. He slammed his arm down.   
  
As his arm came slamming down, Sora quickly transported to the other side. The Digimon turned around only to face a blast of Sora's attack.   
  
A black light appeared of were Sora's attack had hit it. He suddenly dissolved into Digital dust as Sora sighed in relief. The Digital dust dissolved into the air only to disappear gradually.   
  
Soon, the quietness had broke as Mimi, Kari, Izzy, Joe and T.K. came running in the living room only to find half of the house destroyed. Sora looked to see them.   
  
She smiled as she knew they were ok. Everything had stared to blur for her as her world turned black.   
  
"Sora!" Matt yelled as he ran up to her only to catch her right before she slammed into the floor.   
  
The others gasped as they ran up to her.   
  
"Joe, is she all right?" Mimi asked worriedly as Joe made his way through the group.   
  
Joe checked her for a moment as he sighed in relief, "She's fine, she just fainted from exhaustion." Matt still held Sora in his lap as Joe stood up. "She just needs some rest."   
  
Matt pulled Sora up in his arms. "She can rest on the couch."   
  
He brought her to the couch as he laid her on it delicately. The others eyed each other and Matt with an evil grin on their faces, even Mimi's.   
  
Gennai had finally made it to the half torn house. As he ran in, he saw the group of DigiDestines surrounding a couch. He ran up to them and he looked at Sora worriedly.   
  
"Is she all right?" The others nodded as Gennai sighed in relief. "Good, now lets get out of here so she can rest."   
  
The others departed to the dining table, as too Gennai. Only Matt stayed behind.   
  
He brushed a knot of hair out of her face. A small smile crept his lips as he got up to follow the others.   
  
**~**   
  
**Like it??? Well hopefully you do!! Review, oh and here's a cookie! Uh, just imagine it's your most favorite kinda cookie... ^-^;;;;;;**


	4. And Then Some...

**Thank you Nakane Sekiko for that review!!! Thank you for critiquing me! I really need that too! Oh and um Nakane Sekiko (I love that name! ^-^) Tai isn't going to get hurt! No one is!! Unless you don't count physically.. mentally - no. Ok, and about the background I'm sorry about that too! ^-^;;; I'll be sure to explain more of that in this ch. and future ch. and fics!   
  
Well, about the whole Gennai being Dad will be explained later on. I guess I should've told you that. That little event is tied into the story. Also lets just say Sora never traveled with the DigiDestined rather she found out she was one after her real Mom died. I hope that help you a bit! I'm sorry for the confusion once again!   
  
One more thing before I leave, Nakane Sekiko, I'm not so sure if you'll like this fic... it's more of a Sorato... ^-^;;;;; Please don't hate me!   
  
Wooo, I would like to also thank the other reviews for reviewing this!! I feel so happy inside! And not to worry, I work at a desk!! ^_- Ok, in this chapter there is some majoy Sorato scenes.. so I'm sorry if you're a Taito fan... *laughs nervously* Just read this chapter and review it...   
  
  


Lost Love by Ying-Fa   
Chapter 4 - And Then Some...

**   
  
  
Sora woke up hungry as her stomach grumbled for food. Sora moaned a bit as she realized it was suddenly dark outside. Sora slowly stood up to go to the dining room.   
  
There, only Gennai sat. Sora smiled back at Gennai as Gennai smiled at her.   
  
"Hungry?" Gennai asked as he set a plate of food on the table. Sora's smile brightened as she sat down.   
  
"Thought you'd never ask!"   
  
Sora ate hungerly as she realized the other DigiDesntined were gone. "Hey, um dad, were are all the other people sleeping at?"   
  
Gennai responded, "Well, the're sleeping in there rooms. When you were asleep, we were able to only fix the room upstaris like the bathrooms and the bedrooms since it was an easy repair. Everything else is still destroyed."   
  
Sora smiled as she finished her last crumb of food on her plate, "That's good." Gennai nodded.   
  
"I'll be going now, I have to go back to the meeting... since it was cut short because of the little accident."   
  
Sora smirked, "Litte? You must be out of your mind!" She stated sarcastically as she brought herself to the kitchen. Gennai laughed.   
  
"Oh um.. before you leave, can I ask you something?"   
  
Gennai noticed her seriousness and brought his laughs to a mute.   
  
He nodded as Sora continued on, "About Matt and Mimi breaking up, why did they? I mean I know it wasn't true love.. but I know Mimi would eventually get through him..."   
  
Gennai sighed as he stood up from his chair and walked up to Sora.   
  
He put a hand on her shoulder, "Hm, I thought we already had this converstaion. Maybe you should ask him yourself if you still have more questions about the event."   
  
Gennai awaited for Sora's answer as he stood his ground. Sora thought for a moment and a smile was brought upon her face. She nodded as Gennai began to walk off.   
  
"Bye hunny. Take care!"   
  
"Bye!" Sora yelled back as she heard Gennai's footsteps fade.   
  
Sora sighed as she cleaned up her dishes and looked outside.   
  
There, staring up at the stars, was Matt. Sora frowned. _Maybe I can ask him when I'm done..._   
  
Soon enough, Sora shut the lights off as she brought herself outside to where Matt was sitting.   
  
As the door slid open, Matt didn't bother to look to see who it was.   
  
"Hi." Came a soft voice.   
  
Matt looked at her then back at the stars. Matt had brought his knees up to his chest as he looked up at the stars. Sora smiled as she sat next to Matt.   
  
"Um... Matt?" She asked as she too looked up at the stars. Her voice was so soft and gentle yet strong in a sense of way. Matt turned his head towards Sora as his legs were now away from his chest.   
  
"Yeah?" Matt asked as Sora stopped looking at the stars and hung her legs as Matt did the same.   
  
Though they were near the ground, there was a bit of space that was large enough for anyone to dangle their legs without their feet touching the ground. It seemed more of a backyard porch that's been levetated off the ground a couple of feet.   
  
Sora looked at Matt, "Um.. I was wondering." She paused for a moment as she drew her breath, "Why did you break up with Mimi? I mean she's great and..."   
  
Matt smiled a bit. She was a bit clueless about love - that's for sure, Matt thought as he was ready to respond towards Sora.   
  
"Well, we just weren't ment for each other." Matt looked up at the stars as Sora did the same. He continued on, "You see she wasn't the one for me. If you know what I mean."   
  
Sora smiled as she saw a shooting star pass by, "Yeah, I think I know what you mean." She had remebered Gennai's conversation earlier this week. Another question suddenly popped up in her head as she thought. "Um.. I have another question to ask. Now I know this is a stupid question to ask but..." Sora paused once more, she knew this _was_ a stupid question.. but she was curious. "What'sitlikewhenyoukissMimi?"   
  
"Come again?" Matt asked as he quirked an eyebrow and eyed Sora. He knew what he heard.. he just wanted to see if she would say it again.   
  
A slight blush krept on her face. Though it was dark, Matt could still make out her blush through the night, he smirked at the display.   
  
She sighed, "What's it like when you kiss Mimi? I know it's a stupid question, but I've been living here in the Digital World for 5 years and well Gennai was practically the only human that I ever saw other than Digimon. Anyways I've just never seen a kiss in motion or known what it's felt like.." Her voice trailed off as she sighed heavily. She turned to Matt for an answer.   
  
As Sora looked at Matt a surprise brought her face.. Matt was looking at her a bit differently. Matt eyed her with an evil grin on his face.   
  
Seconds later after her question or comment to be exact, he had leaned near Sora as Sora could feel his hot breath. His eyes penetrated through Sora's eyes. He had leaned near Sora a bit unexpectidly.   
  
"Why?" He asked huskily as shivers were brought up Sora's back.   
  
"Just wondering." She whispered at her attemp to stay cool. _Why am I getting shivers.. never less, why is my heart beating at an unusual pace?!?_ Sora thought as Matt neared her lips.   
  
Before Sora could react, their lips touched as Sora could have sworn it was the best second in her life.   
  
A tingley filling filled Sora as Matt reluctanly pulled away. His face was still near Sora's as he looked once more into her eyes.   
  
"Like that." He said in a whisper.   
  
Sora still couldn't believe what had happened. Her breath was short from the surprised kiss.. she didn't expect this, rather just a simple discription... but she got more than that.   
  
Matt stood up as he looked down at Sora. Sora slowly brought her eyes to his as he spoke once more.   
  
"But then again, you can always deepen the kiss." He said huskily as he walked off back into the house.   
  
_Deepen the kiss?_ Sora thought as Matt now disapeared within' the house. A small blush krept her face as she touched her lips. She suddenly relized what she was doing.   
  
She shook her head and she sighed. _Why am I feeling like this?_ She thought bitterly to herself as she layed back only to face the stars.   
  
  
  
Morning came as Gennai wasn't in yet. Sora would always think that he was gone for reasons other that just meetings. Maybe he was working on finding out of how Sora could retrieve her crest - the Crest of Love that is.   
  
The rays of the sun krept onto Sora's eyes as she slowly opened them. Gradually she realized that she had fallen asleep outside right were Matt had left her last night. But she was too tired to think about anything for now, she just wanted to go back inside. She dissapeared to go to her room, little did she know that she had forgotten about the field...   
  
  
  
Matt awoke with a stretch. He was only wearing boxers.. after all it was hot. But then again, he really didn't expect this kind of weather in the Digital World during the cold season of December. As he stretched, he yawned a bit wanting to go back to sleep.   
  
  
  
Sora finally realized that the field was on. It was no use trying to fight the field.. it would only lead her to somewhere else around the house.   
  
She suddenly appeared in her bedroom but the feild disrupped her magical powers causing her powers to send her somwhere else - the place of where she had least expected it to be.   
  
"Matt!" She yelled as Matt looked up to see Sora dropping above him.   
  
He was just about to move out of the way when Sora had blocked his chance.   
  
Sora fell on top of him as their faces were only centimeters away. Sora's heart began to pump faster than ever as the two remained quiet.   
  
They both stared at each other intensely as Matt's blue eyes were easy to get lost in. Though they did seem cold and harmful, that had all changed from Sora's point of view when she noticed the hidden emotion of which layed deep in his eyes.   
  
Sora's eyes on the other hand were a bit different from Matt's, that was for sure. Sure there was the crimson eyes but something else. Sora seemed so gentle, but looking at her eyes it seemed that Sora had been through alot. She had lost her Mom, found out she was a DigiDestined, and lost her best friends, the Digidmon, all in a snap...   
  
A lock of hair fell upon Sora's face as Matt slowly brushed it aside, but his eyes didn't move. Sora's gaze soften as he brushed the lock of hair away. _He's so gentle... but he seems so cold and harsh..._   
  
A slight glow appeared around Sora as she neared him. He didn't seem to resist in any way and Sora couldn't hold back her needs. She wanted to kiss him once more as Matt longed for the same. But both refused to themselves last night.   
  
The moment was so caught up, both Matt and Sora didn't seem to notice that the doorknob was slightly turning.   
  
Sora was just about to close the gap from Matt's lips to her's as the moment was broken. Just as that moment was broken, Sora's glow had disspeared.   
  
"Hey Matt," Tai paused for a moment as he saw the two in bed - on top of each other.   
  
Matt being half naked and Sora well being on top of him.   
  
Tai backed up, "Uh, I think I was intterupting something.. **initmate**." He applied more voice on his last word.   
  
As he slammed the door shut Sora closed her eyes in disbaleif. She was so close, but that moment just had to be ruined by Tai. She opened her eyes once more as a look of dissapointment spread across her face.   
  
Matt too had not expected such a perfect moment to be ruined by his best fried. He rolled his eyes in disbaleif as Sora tried to get off of him.   
  
Her position upon Matt was a bit ackwardly. She was on him as if she where doing push ups, but her legs were next to Matt's legs, and her arms weren't appling much force to hold her body weight because of Matt.   
  
Sora applied her weight on her right arm and rolled off of Matt.   
  
  
  
Tai had astonished look on his face as he leaned against his friends door. Mimi was walking by as she noticed his expression.   
  
"Um, Tai? You look like you've seen your best friend kiss your other best friend." Tai looked at her a bit surprised.   
  
Mimi stepped back a moment, "What?" She caught on and her eyes widened, "What!" She said a bit more drastically as she neared Tai for the gossip.   
  
Tai begun to whisper, "No, no. It's just that I just saw.." He was inturrupted by voices being heard on the other side of the door.   
  
His eyes grew big wanting to find out what their conversation was about. Mimi too leaned her ear against the door as she too heard voices on the other side.   
  
Joe too had walked by to get his breakfast when he noticed both Mimi and Tai leaning against Matt's door.   
  
"Hey what do you..." He was inturruped as Tai pulled Joe to the door. Joe was just about to pull away when he heard two voices. As he hovered over Mimi, Mimi couldn't help but blush.   
  
  
  
Sora sat on the edge of Matt's bed with her feet dangling. "Um.. I'm sorry Matt, I kinda forgot about the field and I was so.."   
  
Matt finished her sentece, "So caught up in the moment."   
  
A sigh escaped Sora's lips as she stood to face him. Her eyes had soften as she nodded towards him. "Well, I better get going." Sora brought her face to the floor.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, and Kari where now leaning their ear close to the door yearning to hear more. Though, the voices were a bit muffled, they could make out a couple of words.. but it didn't seem to make much sense since no one could here one complete sentence on the other side of the door.   
  
Both Izzy and Kari tried to stop the three some but where too pulled to listen on their conversation.   
  
T.K. on the other hand was in the kitchen trying to cook some breakfast since he had woken up early, plus he wanted to try to atleast teach himself how to cook something ever so simple. So in other words, he had no clue what was going on upstairs.   
  
  
  
Matt looked at Sora with pittyness. He couldn't stand her beating herslef down for no reason.. and if it were for this situation she had done nothing.   
  
Matt pulled himslef up to Sora. He know stood in front of Sora. He was about a couple inches taller than Sora as he stood his ground.   
  
His hand carressed Sora's check and was brought up to her forehead to brush the lock of hair away. Sora brought her face from the ground to Matt's face.   
  
Sora wanted to cry, she didn't know why, but the feeling within' her was tearing her up. She wasn't sure what she had felt within' her heart towards Matt.   
  
"Shh, don't cry." He soothed as he caressed her check once more. This brought shivers up Sora's back once more as it did last night.   
  
How his hand caressed her face was joyous and the way he spoke was as if he was soothing a crying baby. He knew the right things to say without saying too much or too little.   
  
A smile came upon Matt's face as Sora sighed away her tears. Sora too smiled as she reluctantly pulled away from his hand and she turned her head towards the door.   
  
Both had known it was wise not to repeat the event of the morning.   
  
Sora still smiling a little smile whispered, "Thanks."   
  
Matt had heard her little voice and he smiled towards Sora as she looked back at him.   
  
  
  
Sora had finally pulled herself to leave his room. As she turned the knob, weight had suddenly pushed the door open for Sora.   
  
5 people were stumbled upon each other.   
  
As Sora stepped out into the hallway, she turned her head to say something but soon closed her mouth as she decided not to. Instead she would leave them to Matt.   
  
All 5 bystanders looked up at Matt innocently as they didn't move an inch.   
  
**~**   
  
**Wooo, major Sorato thingy going on here. Um.. anyways me sorry Taiora fans! Don't get mad at me! I'll probably right the same story like this but switch Tai's name to Matt's and Matt's name to Tai's due to a request. But, I'm not so sure if I should. Well, I gotta work on the my other fic. Ja!**


	5. Confused Once Again

**Well, here it is.. my 5th chapter of this story!! I haven't been updating my CardCaptor Sakura story just yet because I'm on a bit of a writers block with that story. Well, on that writers block, I came up with another Digimon story that a Sorato.. notice that I'm a fan of Sorato. ^-^ But, that story isn't going to be up here just yet. What I'm trying to do is to finish that story so I won't worry about that story.. I'll try... You see, I started that story as soon as I got this chapter one up in Lost Love.. woo me on chapter uh 3. Long way to go... uh anyways, I hope you like this story! I only typed up chapter 6 so I have to go ahead and start typing chapter 7 and etc.   
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed!! I love you all!!! *glomps all reviewers* Mkay, now go read and review.   
  
  


Lost Love by Ying-Fa   
Chapter 5 - Confused Once Again

**   
  
  
Sora was walking down the stairs deep in thought when she noticed a tall blonde boy walking towards her.   
  
She put away her thoughts and smiled, "Hey T.K.!"   
  
T.K. smiled back at her, "Hey!"   
  
Sora still kept her smile, "Well, I'm going to go eat breakfast."   
  
T.K. nodded, "Well, breakfast is already cooked, I'll just go get the other ok?"   
  
Sora eyed T.K. "Hm.. so you cooked breakfast? No wonder it smells good up here!"   
  
T.K. blushed at the comment, "Uh yeah. Thanks. Well, I better go get the others before breakfast gets cold and all."   
  
Sora nodded as both went their seprate ways.   
  
  
  
T.K. had decided to knock on his brother's door first since he was his brother and not to mention, he had wanted to ask Matt something important.   
  
As he came upon the hallway, there he saw 5 people sighing in relief. "Kari? What happened?"   
  
He had decided to ask her since he knew she would spill the beans.   
  
She took a deep breath, "You'll never believe what my brother just saw.. I couldn't believe it!"   
  
Tai cut her off, "Uh, I don't think you should know, after all you are his younger brother and I don't think you'd, well.."   
  
He was suddenly cut off. "Yeah, he wouldn't understand what Tai?" Matt asked from behind. The others jumped at the voice and immeditaly turned around.   
  
His eyes were stone cold - same old Matt T.K. thought as he folded his arms.   
  
"What? Nothing happened.. after all Matt still has those mean, cold eyes. And not to mention the personallity to push his loved ones away." T.K. couldn't help it... he was a bit mad at his brother for shoving him off at his concert. He heard from Sora that Matt had pushed him over for a girl.. but he still wanted to ask Matt himself.   
  
Matt glared at T.K.   
  
"Exactly." He stated coldly as he went off to the kitchen.   
  
"What was that about?" Joe asked as he walked up to T.K. The others followed and Kari stepped up to her soon to be boyfriend.   
  
"T.K. you never acted like this to your brother." T.K. sighed as he sat down.   
  
He was staring at the floor when he spoke, "You see, Matt shoved me off for, well, Mimi. That wasn't the first time he did that.. but it got annoying when I had wanted to talk to him or something like that." T.K. looked up at Mimi, "No offense or anything."   
  
Mimi nodded in understandment. T.K. stood up, "I just don't think Matt will ever become the old Matt I knew when I was younger.. that's all."   
  
Mimi now understood as she smiled, "Don't worry T.K. I think Sora has that covered."   
  
T.K. looked up at her questionably. Mimi just smiled innoceanly.   
  
"You see, we the the DigiDestined exluding Matt and Sora -"   
  
Joe continued on for her, "Have a plan to bring -"   
  
Tai joined in, "The two together!"   
  
Mimi continued on, "And hopefully, Sora will be able to bring the old Matt back.. your old brother you once knew."   
  
T.K. smiled, "Thanks!" He said humbily.   
  
"No problem T.K. after all, we kinda noticed your brother had a thing for her." Kari stated as she hugged T.K. for no reason.   
  
T.K. smiled as he hugged her back, "Yeah I kinda noticed that too. You know he acts really different around her."   
  
The others awed and Kari pulled back away from T.K. Both were blushing maddly as the others began to laugh.   
  
  
  
Sora looked up to see Matt sitting down in front of Sora. Sora noticed there was something wrong with him, "Matt are you ok?"   
  
Matt looked up to her with cold eyes that brought chills down her back. But soon, they had soften as Sora relaxed a bit.   
  
"I'm fine. I'm just thinking." He said a bit flatly as he noticed Sora's uneasyness towards his cold eyes.   
  
Quitness filled the room as both ate their breakfast quietly. Sora had to break it.   
  
"Matt?" Matt stopped eating and looked up at her.   
  
"I, well I was wondering..." She was cut off by the sounds of footsteps that Matt had too heard.   
  
Sora continued on, "I was wondering if you liked the eggs?!" Sora said cheerfully.   
  
Matt, caught on quickly, "Actually yes I do." Sora smiled.   
  
And as if on cue by Sora's smile, the rest of the group walked in talking and some giggling. Matt gave Sora a look that she only understood. She then smiled and continued to eat her breakfast.   
  
  
  
She was nearly done with T.K.'s breakfast when Gennai stepped in, "Well, I'm glad you were able to eat breakfast."   
  
The group sitting at the table looked up a bit unknown of what to say.   
  
Sora was to speak before anyone, "Hey Dad?"   
  
"Dad?" Everyone but Matt questioned.   
  
Matt seemed in a way to understand her situation, I mean the situation on calling Gennai 'Dad'. For one, he looked nothing like Sora so he figured she was adopted. Little did he know he was right.   
  
"Oh." Sora said a bit surprised they would ask. Sora smiled as she answered them, "Oh, well Gennai adopted me - that's why I call him 'Dad'. You see, he took me in to the Digital World after my Mom had died. I don't think I've ever had a father and so that's why I call Gennai 'Dad' or 'Father' because he acts just like one."   
  
The others nodded.   
  
_Hm.. looks like I was right._ Matt thought as he picked up his plate.   
  
Gennai sat down and inhaled the food, "Hm.. this isn't your cooking Sora, so who made it?"   
  
T.K. blushed, "Uh, well I did Sir er Gennai."   
  
Gennai nodded, "It probably taste just as good as Sora's cooking."   
  
T.K. couldn't help but smile.   
  
  
  
Soon, everyone but Kari and T.K. were outside playing football knowing today was the last day of which they could stay at Genni's house. T.K. and Kari were playing cards inside with Gennai. Goldfish was the game.. Gennai kept loosing.   
  
Gennai laughed as he was swept out of the game. The others too laughed seeing that it was a bit hard for Gennai to play.   
  
Outside, Sora, Matt, Tai, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe were choosing teams. Joe sat on the so called sidelines of the field and yelled back, "I'll be the medical doctor!"   
  
Mimi quickly turned her head towards Joe, "Um.. I'll the medical nurse!" She yelled back at the others as she ran towards Joe.   
  
Sora couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Sora and Matt can be the team leaders." Tai inquired wondering how both Matt and Sora would react during the game with both against each other... and if he knew Sora, Sora would'nt let a boy stand in her way.. but what about Matt?   
  
Matt smirked at Tai, "Well then, I chose Tai."   
  
"And I choose Izzy." Sora piped up. Izzy smiled glad to be accepted on a team.   
  
The game soon begun as Sora tried to pass the ball to Izzy as soon as he was open. Appearently Tai was blocking Izzy and Matt was no were to be seen. Just as Sora was about to give up, Izzy was able to escape Tai's block. Sora saw her chance as she wanted to pass the ball. But, as she let go of the ball, Matt had tackled her down to the ground.   
  
The ball slipped from her hands as Tai called, "Fumble!"   
  
Izzy and Tai tried to retrieve the ball as Matt and Sora were still on the other side of the field with Matt still gripping his arms around Sora waist from the tackle.   
  
Sora now ended up on the bottom of Matt as Matt ended up on top of Sora. As Matt tried to get up, he noticed he was now on top of Sora as Sora noticed the same. Their eyes once locked as the two couldn't pull away.   
  
Izzy and Tai were still trying to get the fumble as Mimi was flirting with Joe so in a way Joe also flirted back.   
  
Gennai was standing next to the window watching the game as a smile krept his face at Tai's and Izzy's fight against the football. Kari had won the game as she threw the cards towards T.K.   
  
"Yeah! Now you get the clean the mess up!" Kari said happily as T.K. tried to act mad.   
  
Gennai then noticed that Sora and Matt weren't in on the action. He then scanned the front yard to see if he could find Matt and Sora.   
  
He did a double take at Sora's red glow that begun to surround her. Genni was about the only one that could see her glow since he was the one who had raised her... plus they had a great bond. Sora had always referred Gennai as Father, not Gennai.   
  
Matt was on top of Sora as Sora was on the bottom. He eyed them, wondering why Sora had a faint glow around her.   
  
Both Matt and Sora ignored the world around them. It was if no one excisted except for them. Matt leaned closer as Sora didn't budge.   
  
Gennai's eyes widedened as he knew Matt's move towards Sora. A flashback went through his mind as he now knew why Sora had a red glow appearing around her.   
  
**FLASHBACK**   
_"But is there another way she can retrive her crest?!" Gennai asked hoping there was another option.   
  
A holographic man stood in front of Gennai. He had light brown hair that was a bit messy. He wore a dark brown cloak as he spoke. His eyes were of silver as he looked like as if he were around in the 20's.   
  
The man thought for a moment then responded, "Well, yes there is. I'm not so sure if there is another way but if this does happen before her quest, she will recieve a slight glow of red around her."   
  
Gennai nodded his head as he awaited for the man to continue on.   
  
"The slight glow will indicate that her crest will come for her.. that is if she does glow for long enough. This glow differs from her battle glow though... You see this glow is triggered by Love, her crest. This feeling Sora feels towards someone will cause her to glow sending the Crest of Love towards her. But, it's very rare for this type of thing to happen. The only way she could retrive her crest would be through her quest.. with the other DigiDistined quest."   
  
Gennai nodded as he bowed, "Thank you." _   
**END OF FLASHBACK**   
  
Matt was now inches away from Sora's lips as Gennai knew it was this kind of glow he was talking about.   
  
Sure, a glow also appeared around her when she was batteling, but this glow around her now was different. Though it didn't seem any different, living with Sora and training her everyday, he knew the difference.   
  
T.K. and Kari where now done cleaning up the mess Kari had made when she won the game.   
  
T.K. spoke as soon as the last card was placed in it's deck, "Hey Kari? Wanna come and play football with the others?"   
  
Kari nodded as she giggled a bit at T.K.'s eagerness.   
  
Gennai had heard what they had said, but didn't take it into consideration until they were just about to go outside.   
  
Then it hit him, "Kari! T.K. don't.." He was cut off by the slam of the door. Gennai's eyes widened as he looked back at the couple in the front yard.   
  
Matt was so close to Sora, both of their lips were only a centimeter away. Matt's warm breath brought shivers up Sora's back as she longed for him to close the gap.   
  
"Hey!" T.K. yelled as he waved his hand at the others. T.K. and Kari didn't seem to notice Sora and Matt.   
  
The sound of T.K.'s voice brought Matt and Sora back to reality.   
  
Matt imediatly pulled back and got off of Sora as he helped Sora up. Both were a bit queit, a bit too quite. It had happened once again. It was only seconds before Matt could have closed the gap between him and Sora, but during that second in time, it was broken.   
  
Sora looked towards the back of the house as she noticed it still wasn't fixed.   
  
Matt on the other hand was looking at the ground.   
  
"Uh, Matt? I'll be back." She stated as she avoided his eyes. Matt looked up towards Sora only to see her dissapear and run to the back of the house.   
  
He sighed as he walked up to the group.   
  
Gennai groaned in dissapointment. They were so close, Sora was so close in recieving her crest without going through the trouble of going into the Digital Forest, without going through the pain the others would endure... he thought as he looked up once more.   
  
There, Sora was not were to be seen as T.K. joined Izzy. Kari sat on the sidelines cheering for T.K.   
  
_I need to talk to Sora..._ Gennai thought to himself as he scanned the front yard.   
  
  
  
Sora walked outside to the the part of the house that was ruined. She looked at it and figured of how Gennai would fix it.. after all it was only 1 more day till they would leave Gennai by himself. Suddenly, something snapped Sora.   
  
Sora smiled a bit as she closed her eyes to concentrate.   
  
Matt sat on the sidelines away from the rest of the group lost in his thoughts. The only thing that he heard last was his name. This of course caused him to look up at the voice. It was Gennai.   
  
Matt stood up and brushed off some grass that stuck to his pants as he awaited for Gennai's remark, or question.   
  
Gennai spoke as he knew Matt was all ears, "Do you know where Sora is?"   
  
Matt thought for a moment before he came up with a response, "... Yeah, she went to the back of the house." Matt pointed out as Gennai nodded.   
  
Soon, Matt was left by himself once more. He looked around thinking to himself once more.   
  
There Tai, T.K., Izzy, and Joe were playing football. Joe had decided to take Matt's place since he decided not to play anymore. Mimi was on the sidelines with Kari cheering for there so call 'secret crush'.   
  
Matt looked back at the torn side of the house. He hesitated a bit, but he decided to go check out why Sora left him.   
  
Tai was just about to throw the football when something caught the side of his eye. Matt had ran back to the torn house.   
  
Tai frowned as he put down the football. _I wonder ehy he's going there..._   
  
The next thing heard was Tai's voice, "Time out!" He yelled as everyone stopped running towards the football that was on the ground.   
  
"I'll be right back." Tai stated as he ran to follow Matt.   
  
"Hey hold up! We can't play without you!" T.K. yelled as he followed Tai.   
  
The others too followed wondering Tai had decided to run off to the torn side of the house.   
  
The last thing everyone saw as they approached the back of the house, was a flying pipe flinging above them as they ducked their heads. That is all except Sora and Gennai.   
  
Gennai was trying to dogde some flying debree as Sora didn't seem to notice that she was being watched by 8 pairs of eyes.   
  
Sora's eyes were shut closed as a viewable red arura surrounded her. Everyone gasped at her arura.   
  
No one had ever seen her arura like this before. It was a trasparent red that seemed to be quiet strong.   
  
Now, everyone including Gennai was standing up proper - the flying debree had stopped as they now looked at the house. The once torn house was just like new.. or even better!   
  
Sora opened her eyes as a gasp escaped her lips. She and the rest stood there a bit stunned.   
  
Sora looked back at the house and smiled, "Call it an early Christmas present Father."   
  
Gennai's shocked look turned into a smile as he hugged Sora. "Thank you."   
  
Soon the hug parted as she looked at the others. "Um.. I'm sorry if any of you got hit, but I didn't know all you were here."   
  
Tai spoke up to ease Sora's nerves. "It's alright! We didn't get hit.. but I can't believe you were able to fix the house back up in 5 minutes!"   
  
The others agreed as blush appeared on her face.   
  
Gennai cleared his throat through the convesations between the DigiDestined. The group became quiet as they brought their attention towards Gennai.   
  
"As you know, tomorrow will be your day to leave... so I suggest you go and get ready for tomorrow. Dinner will be served at 7 sharp." The others nodded as they begun to walk to their room chatting about Sora fixing up half of the house with her powers.   
  
Matt and Sora on the other hand weren't much part of the conversation. Matt wasn't saying anything as he walked the stairs with Sora. Sora did the same and stopped in the middle of the stairs. Matt noticed and eyed her. He too stopped awaiting for Sora's response.   
  
"I'm sorry." She stated as she looked at the stair steps.   
  
Matt frowned, "For what?" He asked as walked up to Sora.   
  
Sora sighed, "For brushing you off back then. I didn't mean too, but I was.. well confused and I needed time to think."   
  
Matt quirked an eyebrow. "And you did that by fixing part of the house with your magic?" He stated sacrastically.   
  
Sora looked up with happiness in her eyes. He had forgiven her, of course he didn't say directly that he had forgiven her but she knew he had forgiven her for that.. and he too knew she had forgiven him for whatever he thought he did wrong.   
  
"I guess." She stated as she happily. Matt was already near her as she looked up only to see Matt's eyes. Again, only inches apart both couples were just about to kiss. As they neared each other, both suddenly paused for a second and turned their heads up to the stairs.   
  
Both had refused once more. For some reason or another they just couldn't bring themselves to it, especially Sora. Sora was confused about this feeling that was building up in Sora. She didn't know what it was, but the feeling seemed to have an effect towards Matt... Or so that's what Sora thought.   
  
Matt wasn't too much sure if he could kiss Sora. He was a bit held back. Though, this had never happened before to any other girl... this girl seemed a bit different. Sure, he would've continued to kiss Sora on the front yard, or ealier this moring, but something urgded him not to because of an inturruption. He was too confused unknown why he acted this way towards Sora. Usually he would just ignore it.. but this seemed different.   
  
There was no intteruption whatsoever, but both held back resisting what they yearned the most.. a kiss.   
  
The two began to walk up the stairs quiet once more.   
  
Gennai of course had seen the whole scene and sighed. "If only I had known earlier.."   
  
**~**   
  
**Me not gonna do that whole switch Matt's name with Tai's name.. sorreee, but me don't have the time with school back and everything! Well, this chapter is really long.. so I hope you enjoyed it! Reivew, please!!**


	6. Saved

**Looks like I finally got off my bum and decided to write this chapter! I'm really sorry about the delay.. school's in and I was on a writers block!!! I would LOVE to thank all the peeps who begged me to update.. soooo sorry about that!!! Hope I still have my reviewers though! ^-^;;; Waaa.. supa long chapter!!   
  
I don't own Digimon, I never will own Digimon, but I wish I did...   
  
  


Lost Love by Ying-Fa   
Chapter 6 - Saved

**   
  
  
Tomorrow came as all the DigiDestines stepped out into the living room, still in their pajamas. They were told to come strait to the living room with out changing once they had been awken from their alarms.   
  
Gennai of course stood up, waiting for the DigiDestines to approach him. Soon, everyone was sitting all except Gennai. Gennai held a lap top computer, and began typing a couple of words here and there.   
  
"Matt." He called as his figures typed quickly among the keys.   
  
Matt stood up and nodded indicating he was paying full attention to Gennai. Geannai finished typing and faced his lap top towards Matt.   
  
"Now Matt," He began as a slight glow began to appear from the screen.   
  
"I need you to think of something you would like to wear for this quest. Try to think warm.. not too warm but not too cold. Something you can be caught in the wilderness with." Matt nodded.   
  
"You thought of any yet?"   
  
"Yeah." Matt stated a bit confused of why Gennai had asked him.   
  
"Good, now keep that thought in your head at all times until I tell you otherwise." Gennai then turned to the others, " You also do the same now."   
  
Gennai waited for a moment before he had hit the enter key causing a glow of light spread across Matt and the others. Soon, the light had gradually faded away to revel the DigiDestined in their most wanted style.   
  
Matt already standing wore black wide leg pants with a white muscle shirt causing his muscles to show off at every inch. He was well in shape as others may of put it. His blonde hair was now fixed, the usual of course, nothing really changed about his hair.   
  
Izzy then stood up. He was wearing brown shorts that went past his knees with an orange - red pull over buttoned shirt. Joe and Mimi both stood up at the same time.   
  
Joe, still had his glasses and his black hair.. nothing really changed from that, same with Mimi. Joe seemed to be wearing kahki shorts that too went past his knees, but with that he wore a wide shirt that was white.. it had some kind of pritting on it, but that wasn't all too important.   
  
Mimi on the other hand still had her blonde hair, but now she wore pants with a tank top that held stars near off to the top.   
  
Now Tai, was in khakish brown pants that were too wide leg. He had on a muscle shirt.. same as Matt, but instead Tai had worn a pull over shirt that was colored green-blue, something like Izzy's.   
  
Sora just looked liked an average everyday girl. She had on a pair of shorts that had gone a bit shorter than mid-thigh. The shorts where white and the shirt she wore was just a regular old shirt that was light blue but not much of a baby blue. It was tight on her chest, just like Mimi's but instead of stars, there was nothing. To top it off, she wore a fisherman hat that was a color of white.   
  
Sora smiled at herself. _'Gotta love the sneakers.'_   
  
Gennai too smiled but cleared his throught. This caught everyone's attention.   
  
"As you see, you're suitible cloths are the cloths you'll be wearing for your upcoming quest." The others nodded and Gennai continued on.   
  
"If I had known this ealier, you may of not have gone on this quest at all.. but since I didn't know of this vital information the only way you can retireve Sora's crest is through the Digital Forest."   
  
The other looked at each other as Sora frowned still looking at Gennai. _'What does he mean the vital information that he needed so we wouldn't have to go to through the Digital Forest...'_   
  
"As you can see, going through the Digital Forest is more of a test to retrieve Sora's crest... and anything can happen during the time." Gennai sighed, "You will be leaving as soon as you're done eating your breakfast. After eating your breakfast, be sure to meet me outside, and from there on you will begin your journey." The other nodded as they brought themselves to breakfast.   
  
Sora stayed behind with Gennai, "Dad, what vital information were you talking about?"   
  
Gennai looked at Sora and nodded his head as he stated, "No, you can't know what information I'm talking about.. you have to find this out by yourself during the quest or test or whatever you want to call it."   
  
Sora sighed, "Alright." She left Gennai to himself as she quetly walked into the kitchen.   
  
It had been quiet throughout the entire breakfast.. all were too busy thinking as they ate. Soon, everyone was done and they went to Gennai outside infront of the house.   
  
Sora was near the back as she looked around the house once more before enterng the sunlight. She smiled at the thought of repairing the house yesterday.   
  
Gennai stood infront of 8 teenagers.   
  
"Here are your bags that one of you can carry."   
  
He handed it to Tai as Joe insictively took the bag from him. It was filled with medical supplies and neccary stuff such as blankets and canned foods. Gennai then turned to the Digital Forest.   
  
"Once you step into there," He then pointed his finger towards the forest. "your adventure will begin."   
  
The other nodded bravely as they said their good byes to Gennai. Tai was in the lead with T.K. and Kari following then came in Joe and Mimi talking. Matt was behind the two as Sora was off to the back. As they entered the Digital Forest, it was as if they had entered a brand new world.   
  
  
Of course there were trees and such, just no sign of any Digimon whatsoever. Sora knew the practically all the Digimon were deleted during the war... but she didn't bother to tell the others.   
  
Only a few existed, and out of those few came some evil Digimon and a bit of good digimon.. but it was rare. Sora sighed as she looked up at the sky.   
  
It had been nearly 3 hours they were walking non-stop. One thing that didn't bother the group was how slow they were actually walking. A turtle could pass them at the rate they were going in, but none seemed to mind.   
  
Soon, night came as Tai decided to set up a camp fire. All sat around the fire talking. Only Sora was quiet.   
  
She was looking up at the moon longing to her crest. She didn't want to go through this so called quest or test. She knew somewhere deep inside of her, she had a gut feeling that something was going to happen to her as they ventured deeper into the quest. But Sora wanted to put the feeling aside, after all she could be wrong.   
  
She looked back at the fire as she noticed the embers on the side of the fire. Joe had begun cooking the canned foods Gennai had stored in their bags. All were hungry... they didn't eat lunch and not eating dinner woulnd't help much.   
  
Soon enogh, everyone ate their fill only leaving no other cans filled with foods behind. The other were too tired to think of what they should eat for breakfast. All they cared for was for sleep.   
  
  
Sora slowly opened her eyes to a soft green colored grass with resedue on it. She slowly brought herself up as she stretched out a bit. She looked up at the sun.   
  
_'Probably around 5.'_ She thought as she stood up.   
  
The fire had gone out earlier last night and empty cans of food surrounded the fire. Sora smiled as she placed her now folded blanket in the bag Joe was carrying yesterday.   
  
_'Looks like I'll have to get breakfast.'_   
  
  
Matt soon woke up nearly after Sora, but not quite. He had woken up at least 1 hour after Sora's awakening. He sat up groggly as he looked around. Everyone was still asleep, all except one. Sora.   
  
She was no where to be seen.   
  
Matt looked around worridenly, then noticed a pile of clothes near river of which they had seatled by. He stood up.   
  
_'Aren't those Sora's cloths?'_ He thought to himslef as he cautiously walked up to the cloths. A splash of water jumped out from the river.   
  
The next thing Matt saw was a girl rubbing the back of her neck.   
  
He quirked an eyebrow, "Sora?"   
  
Sora immediatly brought her attention towards the voice.   
  
Her eyes widened, "Matt?"   
  
Matt had to admire the view.. that was for sure. Sora's hair was wet and long. She was wearing a two piece... both of the pieces where of a dark peach color. The top part had been more of a bra with some extra covering on her cheast.. but it still resembeled a bra. Her bottom part was just like any other regular bikini.   
  
He had never seemed to realize the figure she held. It was pretty much breath taking to him. Water dripped from her body as Sora's hair was pulled back from the water.   
  
Matt shook his head to get his head from thinking like a pervert.   
  
"What are you doing?" He asked as he looked strait at Sora's eyes trying to avoid looking at her body.   
  
Sora sighed in defeat, "I'm trying to set up the net to catch some fish for breakfast.. but appearently I can't seem to tie the bottom part of the net to a rock because everytime I try to the river begins to get rough.."   
  
Matt tilted his head to the right, a bit lost.   
  
Sora rephrased it, "Um.. in other words a school of fishes swim by causing the net to loose grip, as well as me of the tie on bottom."   
  
Matt nodded, "Maybe I can help."   
  
Matt guessed her bathing suit was her so called under gaments. For one her bikini seemed to fit as an undergarment and number two, he didn't seem to notice her under garments laying with her cloths near the river.   
  
Sora thought from a moment.   
  
"Well, you can.. but you don't have any shorts." She stated as she looked up at Matt waiting for a response.   
  
Matt smirked, "No problem.. I'll swim in my boxers."   
  
Sora blushed as she turned back at the net. Matt then begun to take off his cloths.   
  
  
Soon enough, he eventually ended up in his boxers and into the river. The river was pretty high considering the fact that it seemed pretty low to him. The water went right above his head if he was to step on the river ground.. same went for Sora.   
  
Matt had a slender body compiled with some muscles. Sora too had a slender body but no muscles seemed to show, being that she kept her feminine figure.   
  
Sora stood in front of the net with Matt standing right behind her with his arms extended towards the net making it impossible for Sora to escape unless she swam underneath his arms. The two were trying to adjust the net to where it was near off to a narrow part of the river.   
  
"Here." Sora stated as she looked up at Matt.   
  
She paused for a moment when she relized Matt was standing right behind her.. very close to her. Matt too noticed the same when she had paused a bit.   
  
Matt slowly lowered his head but soon stopped as he realized what he was doing.   
  
"Uh, I'll go try to attach the net at the bottom." She stated trying not to make as scene between the two.   
  
Matt gave some space to Sora, but still gripped his hands to the net. Sora dove to the bottom as Matt had begun to try to tie the net on top.   
  
Sora had brought herself to the other side of the net. Her breath used up, she brought herself up from the river floor. As she reached for some air, she took a deep sigh inhaling the air that filled her lungs.   
  
"Tied it?" Matt asked as he tried to tie the other side of the net to a close by rock.   
  
Sora nodded her head, "Uh uh, not yet."   
  
Matt nodded as Sora dove once more.   
  
Sora now on the bottom floor of the river began to tie the net to a rock. Matt brought himself up and out of the water to the stubborn rock. Appearntly the rock didn't want part of the net to be tied up to it.   
  
Matt groaned as he forced a tie around the rock. Sora smiled under the river as she finally tied the net to two bottom rocks on each side. She was just about to accend when something caught her foot. She frowned and looked back.   
  
Her eyes widened as a pair of red gleaming eyes meet hers. It was a good Digimon provocked to evil... or so that's what Sora thought.   
  
It was a fish-like Digimon such as Metal Seadramon.. except river size version. It quickly pulled her near the bottom of the floor and began to drag her. Sora tried to use her magic, but she was loosing oxygen. Rocks and sharp objects kept on scratching her delicate skin causing a few bloody scratches and bruises here and there.   
  
She had forced herself up past the river level, ignoring the pain she felt.   
  
"Matt! Help!" She immeditaly yelled as she surfaced.   
  
The one second of oxygen was just about the only thing that kept Sora alive, as she was pulled back once more into the waters. Matt brought his attention to the voice. His eyes widened.   
  
"I'm coming Sora!" He stated as he dove into the water.   
  
He was now caught up to the Sora and wrapped his arms around her waist as he began to pull her towards him. The Digimon caught eye of Matt and let go of Sora's leg and fired an attack at both of them.   
  
Sora who was just about to loose sight, forced herself to still see the vivid colors that surronded her. She used up her last strengh and quickly reflected the Digimon's attack. The attack she had reflected had instanly bounced of the two and hit him right smack dab on his cheast, causing it to squel in pain. The only consiquence to her doing was that water was now filling up her lungs.   
  
It fled away from the two. Matt quickly pulled Sora up and he gasped as air filled her lungs. Matt then brought Sora to the surface.   
  
She needed CPR.. and she needed it now. Matt was reluctant at first knowing that he was going to do that mouth thingy he learned in health class. He brushed it off. He needed to save an innoceant life right now, and he was sure Sora would've done the same to him.   
  
He moved a couple of strands of hair out of her face and looked at her. Covered in some bruises and cuts, he would only hope she was still alive. He checked her pulse. Her heartbeat was very weak.   
  
He pinched her nose closed and opened her mouth. His lips firmly pressed against her's and he breathed in his own oxygen into her. He then pumped her cheast.   
  
Nothing. He did it again and still nothing.   
  
"Come on Sora." He pleaded as he tried one last time. The 7 time was a charm.   
  
Sora chocked out the water and Matt brought her slowly into a hug. Embracing her as she did the same.   
  
She coughed a bit as she tightened her grip around Matt. She then breathed out one last time before closing her eyes.   
  
**~**   
  
**You like?!! I'm sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors.. I didn't have time to check over this chapter!! Please review!! I'll HOPEFULLY have the next chapter out soon!**


End file.
